Aisslinger Wernarr
is a low-level Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of the gatekeepers of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 4 Character Outline Iceringer is an Arrancar who abandoned his Human form for greater power.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, page 13 He has four arms, extending fingers that he uses to shoot his blasts of energy from. His Hollow mask is in the shape of a beak with only the upper-left quarter of his mask showing his face. While he does not appear to have legs he is able to use Sonído and his speed is able to match that of Uryū Ishida's Hirenkyaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 16-17 He has a cold-hearted personality and takes offense of being accused of having low intelligence (despite calling Demōra "stupid").Bleach manga; Chapter 242, page 11 Despite this, he seems to care somewhat for his partner as he warned Demōra to get out of the way just before Chad partially destroyed his mask. Iceringer is also shown to be ignorant of the existence of Quincies as shown during his skirmish with Uryū.Bleach manga;Chapter 243, page 17 Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami arc After Grand Fisher is defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, he retreats into Hueco Mundo. There, Iceringer is seen transforming Grand Fisher into an imperfect Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 18''Bleach'' anime; Episode 8 Hueco Mundo arc Guarding the underground passage to Las Noches along with Demōra, Iceringer serves as the guardian of the entrance to Las Noches. When Ichigo’s group arrive attempting to enter Las Noches, they are halted by Iceringer and Demōra who challenge them in an attempt to halt their progress.Bleach manga; Chapter 242, pages 4-5 Iceringer proves to be more than a match for Yasutora Sado who cannot keep up with his speed. Chad and Uryū switch opponents and Iceringer decides that its time to finish the battle off using his special attack, Uña Tirotear, which can fire one hundred and eight projectiles. Iceringer is shocked to see that his attack is nothing compared to the twelve hundred shots Uryū can fire consecutively with his Ginrei Kojaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 16-20 Uryū leaves Iceringer near death and tells him to inform Sōsuke Aizen that it is not the Shinigami that he should fear, it is the Quincy. Iceringer laughs and musingly says that Aizen fears no one, and that it is the this reason that they, the Arrancar, creatures born from fear follow him.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 3-6 Upon his defeat, along with that of Demōra, the battlefield within the underground pathway collapses (as it is designed to collapse upon their defeat), and Ichigo, Uryū and Chad are thrown out into the Hueco Mundo’s surface by the dust and debris.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 7 Powers and Abilities Sonido Practitioner: Iceringer has shown to be able to use Sonido, although the extent of his skill is unknown. Zanpakutō The name of Iceringer's Zanpakutō is unknown because he is always in his released state. *'Resurrección': In his released state, Iceringer has four arms that protrude out from under the rear of his cloak. These arms are able to fire blasts of energy from the fingers of each arm.Bleach anime; Episode 144 :Resurrección Special Ability: :* : When activated, Iceringer extends all of his arms out diagonally from his body, and extending his fingers in the same manner. He is then able to rapidly fire blasts of energy from his fingertips at a rate of one hundred and eight shots at once.Bleach''anime; Episode 144''Bleach manga; Chapter 243, pages 18-19 Trivia *Iceringer, along with Demōra, is featured in the pin-up page of Chapter 278, alongside the Privaron Espada and Aaroniero.[citation needed] *In the anime, Iceringer is depicted as having four arms with five fingers each. In the manga, he has four arms, with four to five fingers on the two smaller arms and seven to ten fingers on the two larger arms.Bleach anime; Episode 144''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 243, pages 18-20 *Iceringer's hair is blonde in the manga, and grey-silver in the anime.[citation needed] Quotes *(To Uryū Ishida) "But you're saying that I, Iceringer, have a 'lower power of reasoning?' I could never overlook such a comment." * (To Uryū Ishida) "Aizen-sama fears nothing. It is for that reason that we gather before him. To we who are born from fear, the path of the man who has no fear is as dazzling as a moonbeam."Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 5-6 References Navigation de:Iceringer es:Iceringer Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Male